


All Dogs Go

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan isn't upset about Boi. Really. He was just a dog. (prompted by tamzinrose)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dogs Go

Gabriella approached him right after homeroom, her eyes wide and sympathetic. “I just heard,” she said. “Should we have a funeral?” There was a little crease between her eyebrows, and her hands were clutching kind of pathetically at her notebook. It was sweet, the way she was worrying about them.

It made Ryan want to shove her into a locker. 

“It was only a dog,” he said. A tiny, stupid dog that Ryan had had to take care of, because Sharpay was usually too busy. A dumb, fluffy dog that was practically more of a fashion accessory than a pet. 

“Okay,” Gabriella said with a doubtful glance. “I’m going to get a card for Sharpay, anyway.”

“That’s a good idea,” Ryan told her. Inside he added, ‘Mocking your taste in sympathy cards will probably cheer her up,’ but he didn’t say that out loud. What he did say was, “I have to get to class.” Education was always an acceptable excuse for Gabriella or Taylor. 

He hurried down the hall and around the corner. He didn’t let his steps slow or his shoulders slump until he was sure he was out of view.

***

In line for lunch, Zeke clapped Ryan on the shoulder with one big hand. “You’re there for Sharpay, right?” he asked, leaning down so Ryan could hear him over the clatter of the lunchroom. He must have been really concerned, because he managed to say Sharpay’s name without getting a dazed, daydream-y look on his face. 

“She’ll be fine,” Ryan said firmly. “It was only a dog.” A little, pointless dog that insisted on curling up on Ryan’s lap while he watched TV. A ridiculous dog that was idiot enough to let Sharpay dress him up to match her outfit.

“I know she’ll be fine,” Zeke said, nodding. “She’s tough. But, I mean, she’s got to be cut up about this. Boi was really special to her.”

“Right,” Ryan said, rolling his eyes. “Special.” There was a lump in his throat, but he was pretty sure it was just because the tuna surprise smelled so awful today. His body was clearly just rebelling against cafeteria food. He handed Zeke his still empty tray. “I don’t think I’m hungry,” he said.

The auditorium was big and empty and echoingly quiet, and Ryan spent the rest of lunch curled up in the last seat of the back row. No one found him there.

***

Boi’s things made a surprisingly large pile. His carrier, his leash, his toys, his brushes. His glittery little hair bows and his hand-painted china food and water dishes. His medicines, from when they thought he might still get better. Taken together, they were much bigger than the dog himself had ever been. Ryan should be packing it all up right now, putting it away so that Sharpay didn’t have to deal with it, but he couldn’t quite make himself move.

He didn’t notice Chad stepping up behind him until there were warm arms around his waist, a solid chest pressed against his back. “Are you okay?” Chad asked. 

Ryan closed his eyes and tipped his head back onto Chad’s shoulder. “It was just a dog,” he said, and his voice cracked on the last word. 

“I know.” Chad rocked him gently from side to side, and it was corny and lame, and Ryan didn’t care. He turned and hid his face against Chad’s neck. 

“He wasn’t even _my_ dog.” Ryan’s voice was shattered now, thready and broken, and thank God he didn’t have a show tonight. 

“Yes, he was,” Chad said. His thumb rubbed little circles at the base of Ryan’s spine, and he didn’t say a thing about the fact that his neck was growing damp.

“Yes, he was.”


End file.
